My destiny
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: In this story Sam and Mikaela are 8 years old, it takes place in the second film and a little bit passed. Sam learns the truth of why he hears voice and sees the symbols and the truth can be really wierd. He finds out that his destiny has already been written down before he was born.


Song used: New divide by linkin park

I don't own anything, but please review. It's based off my version of Transformers, I will try to post that up after I update some of my stories.

* * *

_I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me_

_I remembered each flash as time began to blur_

_Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

Sam thought it was pretty cool to know the existence of an alien race and to actually make friends with them even have one acting like your car even if wasn't old enough to drive. Sam stop doing his math homework, it was easy for him anyways after all he could do it tomorrow without any problem. He's always been smart...too smart for his age he's considered a genius. He's eight years old and yet he was in senior year in high school class getting ready for collage. Sam went to the window to look at the yellow with black strips Camaro sitting in his drive way, he felt a smile tug at his lips. Bumblebee was his best friend besides Miles and Mikaela, he felt a connection to Bee ever since his father brought him home to fix him and make him his car when he was older.

He knew his name he even told his father his name is Bumblebee, of course his mother thought it was cute of him to act his age for once and name an object. He could try explain to his parents that he felt like he's seen Bee before in a dream or was it more then dream...a memory maybe? Sam decided to get ready for bed after all tomorrow was Saturday and he can play with Bee all day long. Almost at once Sam was fast asleep, Bumblebee let his scanners cover the whole block before letting himself go into recharge happy that Sam was safe.

Sam was floating by these beautiful metal buildings, this dream was one of many that Sam has had since he could remember. Sam estimated that the builds must be hundred or three hundred feet tall, Sam saw Autobots and Decipticons altogether. Cybrotron that must be the name of the planet...Bee's home. Sam thought. Now he remembered he always drew or still draws Cybrotron...well cities of Cybrotron because the planet itself was huge. Sam looked below him again, he saw Ratchet and Ironhide talking to each other as they walked pass were Sam was floating. Then everything in dream morphed into broken cities, dead bodies everywhere and a lot fighting. _Your destiny._ Something said to Sam. _My destiny?_ Sam asked but nobody responded and Sam wasn't really expecting anyone to, nobody ever did.

Sam woke up covered in sweat and panting, Megatron's betrayal was brutal and cruel. Optimus, how could he still want to save him after all he did? It's his brother, a voice in his head reminded him. _Your destiny...those words hanged around his head. I know I'm different...I know that my kindergarten teacher thought I was crazy when I would draw these alien symbols and pictures of Cybrotron and I instead that they were real. Does that mean I was never meant to be normal?...was I always meant to be different? I don't want to different I want to fit in for once in my life. _Sam looked at the clock and made up his mind he was going to college and he was going live a normal life.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

When Bumblebee showed up outside the party, even though Sam was starting to leave because when that girl name Alice touch him. Some voices in his head told him to run and not trust her. Those voices have always said things to him and they were the ones that told him it was his destiny. Sam was relief but angry that Optimus Prime wanted to speak to him, he just wanted to be normal. He told that to Optimus when they were at the graveyard. "Your Optimus Prime, you don't need me." He said as he turned away to go back to Bumblebee so he could go back to the collage. "We do need you, Sam more that you'll ever know." Optimus said to empty air but Sam heard him and the symbols and voices in his head felt stronger. _You destiny is upon you, face it don't flee from it._ The voices said to him. _My destiny?_...Sam felt guilty as Bee drove away almost like it was a good-bye_. Don't be fool, Sam it's not a good-bye...it's just a see you later._

_But what if there isn't a see you later?_ Sam thought to himself as he made his way to his dorm. A few days later Sam was in the passenger seat of Bumblebee looking back at the forest where Optimus gave his life to save his. Sam sat down in old chair that he found at the abandon place Bumblebee and the twins brought him too. **_"Is a single human life not wroth for our race, Optimus?" Megatron's voiced echoed inside Sam's head. "You'll never stop at one; I'll take you all on." Optimus reply. _**Sam felt the urge to cry, he was wrong it wasn't a see you late it was a good-bye. _He died to protect me a human child that was being selfish. Why was I more wroth then his race? _Sam thought to himself. "You couldn't have helped him Sam, there wasn't anything you could've done." Mikaela said to him. Sam looked up at her and looked down at the ground._You destiny, don't forget it's your destiny._ Sam heard the voices say again and the symbols he had been seeing so vividly the past few days once again made themselves be known. _That's right, there's no way Megatron will go through so much effort to look for one single human unless this symbols mean something. _Sam thought. "You two have you seen this symbols before?" Sam asked the twins Madflap and Skids. "No that's old school, that's Cybrotronein." Madflap and Skids answered. _I'm right this is some sort of map now I just need to find someone who can read it. _Sam thought he was determine to make things right and not run away for once expect the fact that he's different. 

_There was nothing in sight but memories left abandoned_

_There was nowhere to hide, the ashes fell like snow_

_And the ground caved in between where we were standing_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

He was amazed this was the tomb that Jetfire mention, they had to be. The ancient Primes are huge, Optimus is little compare to them. _Your destiny. _The voices in his head said to him. He found the Matrix of Leadership, the only thing is that it turned into dust when he touched it. "Hundreds of years wasted." Simmons said. Leo looked at Simmons and then at Sam, Simmons then said something about military planes and Leo fallowed him. "You can't bring him back Sam, its over." Mikaela said to him. Sam took off his sock and started to pour the ashes into his sock. "It's going to work, Mikaela." Sam said with confidence. "How, how do you know it's going to work?" Mikaela asked. "Because look around us, we didn't just go through all this for nothing. Megatron wants what's in my in head. I didn't just hear this voices and symbols for nothing, I know this going to work because I believe it will." Sam said.

If you asked Sam what it was like to die and then come back to the living, he will just answer with it was alright. "_We have been watching for a very long time." Prime one said. "You have shown strength and determination the virtues of a true leader one worthy of our secret." Prime two said. "The Matrix of Leadership is not found it is earn, return to Optimus now merge the Matrix with his spark. This has always and will always be your destiny." Prime three said. "We have been speaking to you, your whole life making sure you stayed alive and well to meet our descendent. But not just for that for you were always meant to be one of them, Samuel. If the war had not begun you would have been born to Elita and Optimus as their first sparkling and in time we would have told you how to destroy the vessel for the Allspark so you maybe the Allspark." Prime four said. "But for now live your human life but once you die you will become their sparkling along with any human that gets adopted by any Autobot." Prime five said. "Don't let yourself be murder, Samuel because if you do you have all the energy and power of the Allspark the worse damage is a 150,000AU. That would be more than your whole solar system." Prime six said. Then there was the big white light and Sam found himself back in the world of the living. _Sam shook the memory off. How was he so post to tell Optimus and Elita who just arrived a few weeks ago that he was at one point would have been their child and that after he died he would become they're child. _How is Major Lennox that he any soldier that has become a sparkling to an Autobot that they are going to be reborn as the actual child of that Autobot? _Sam thought.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

Sam's parents would not let him out of their sits but he needed to tell Optimus soon, it's already been three weeks. In those three weeks a lot has happen, Galloway was fired, more Autobots came, Prowl, Bluestreak, Red Alert, Inferno, Smokescreen, Elita and Chromia. Though finally when they were asleep he sneaked out of the rooms he and his parents shared on base. He made his way out and started heading for the Autobot hanger. When he made it he tip toed his way to Optimus, he knew they were recharging so Sam didn't want to wake them up. Plus telling someone half the truth when their asleep is a perfect way to practice for when you're actually going to tell them. Sam stopped when he reach Optimus and stared at him. How was he going to do this? How will Optimus react or Elita? _Be brave little one, you'll be surprise. _One of the Primes' voices said Cosmos was his name.

Sam took a deep breath and for some reason decided to hug some of Optimus front bumper. When he let go he could still feel the warmth of the metal. "Optimus…I umm…I don't how to say this out loud or when your awake. I really don't know how you'll feel but the Matrix of leadership is earned not given. Also only a Prime can use it or touch it…but maybe you already know that. When I died trying to get to you I meet the Primes, they told me things that I started to suspect for a while now…I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I tried to run away from my destiny." Sam said softly and then looked outside at the moon. "I have always been different I was never normal as a little kid and now I know why I was never meant to be normal. I have always been special because I have always meant to meet you guys and be with you. I'm a Prime now even though I'm human but…I love you, papa." Sam said softly almost like a whisper. Sam turned around and left the hanger and made his way back to the room his parents were in. _I sort of did it…but it's a start right, grandpa Cosmos? _Sam thought to the leader of the six Primes. _Yes, little one it's a start you did just fine. Get some sleep perhaps we might teach you how to start controlling your powers in your dreams. _ Cosmos answer echoed in Sam's head. _That would be nice. _Sam thought as he went to his bed and laid down now how to face them tomorrow, Sam was sure that they were listening or someone might have heard something. Little did Sam know how right he was, all the Autobots in the hanger heard him. 

_In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny_

_And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide_

_And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

Optimus was happy, his mate was here on earth with him and some of the remaining Autobots heard his call and made it to earth alright. **_Earth is such a beautiful planet, Optimus. _**Elita said to him thought the sparkbond. **_Yes, it is._** Optimus responded. He could hear both set of twins arguing in the back, Ratchet and Ironhide having some sort of conversation but he was surprise when everyone was quite. Then he knew why Sam made his way to him quietly as any human could be, he assume that everyone decided to amuses Sam that he did not wake them up. What did surprise him and the rest was when Sam hugged him for a second before letting go. "Optimus…I umm…I don't how to say this out loud or when your awake. I really don't know how you'll feel but the Matrix of leadership is earned not given. Also only a Prime can use it or touch it…but maybe you already know that. When I died trying to get to you I meet the Primes, they told me things that I started to suspect for a while now…I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I tried to run away from my destiny." Sam said softly. Optimus had an idea that how it works but now it confirmed that he was right you need to earn the right to use the Matrix but it still tugged at his spark to hear his young friend say that he died trying to save him. He already heard it from Ratchet and Ironhide. _Just a sparkling even for his species for goodness sakes, Optimus he should have to experience that yet. _Ratchet's words went through his processer. Optimus couldn't say he was surprise he meet the Primes for he did too when he was offline they told he was not meant to join the Matrix anytime soon and that he will be brought back, what is Sam talking about it being his destiny. _Does that mean it was always meant for him to die bring me back from the dead?_ Optimus asked himself as he felt guilty and anger that Sam had to go through all this because someone decided it for him.

"I have always been different I was never normal as a little kid and now I know why I was never meant to be normal. I have always been special because I have always meant to meet you guys and be with you. I'm a Prime now even though I'm human but…I love you, papa." Sam said softly almost like a whisper. Optimus felt guiltier as he heard Sam mention that he has always been different and that was always meant to meet them. He was shock when Sam said that he's a Prime now even though he's only human but what shocked him more as well as the other Autobots was when Sam whispered those four words. _I love you, papa. _Optimus felt his spark skip a pulse with happiness and at the same time he was confuse, Sam had his creators still then why is he calling human way of calling a Creator? **_Optimus, what was that about?_** Elita asked her sparkmate. **_I don't know, Elita, I don't know. _**Optimus responded. "What are you going to do, Optimus?" Ratchet asked after a few moments of silence. "I really don't know but ask Sam to explain. Let's get some recharge we're going to need it." Optimus said. _What's going on? _Optimus asked himself.

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes_

_Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide_

_Across this new divide, across this new divide_

Sam took a deep breath, he had been right Optimus had heard but so had all the Autobots so here he was going to explain to 28 Autobots the truth. "I was…I was so post to be yours and Elita's first sparkling, that were I was so post to be. But the war started and Primus and the Primes deemed Cybrotron too dangerous to send me there, I would have been killed or used to get you killed and the Decipticons would've won the war for sure. Or they could have discovered that I was born to be the Allspark and taken me away to raise me to be evil and the universe would have been destroyed." Sam stopped to look at everyone; the shock faces told him that he should wait a while before continuing. "You could have been my sparkling from the very beginning?" Elita asked. "Yes, but I was too important to be in the wrong hands, I am the Allspark if I were raised wrong I literally have the power to destroy the universe. So Primus send me to planet earth knowing that since our races have a history we would be sure to meet. Also because the Allspark there meaning the chance of us meeting was more the doubled. As I grow more power of the Allspark became mine, I had dreams of Cybrotron before and after the war, I had dreams of each and every one of you. When Bee gave me the Allspark it had less the one percent of its power. The voice I have always heard as a little kid are the Primes and on some occasions Primus himself told me how to destroy the empty vessel of the Allspark transferring all its powers to me. I was always meant to be with you guys, also Optimus, Elita I will live my human life but once I die I really will be reborn into your sparkling. Any human adopted by an Autobot as their sparkling will be reborn." Sam said looking at all of them.

"That would be lovely, sweet spark." Elita said to Sam. "Optimus Prime if you don't kill Megatron I will along with you." Elita said to Optimus making him take a step back. Sam smiled and laughed a little. "So you're okay with being my mother? Does that mean I can call you mama and papa?" Sam asked. "Of course you can sweet spark." Elita said, happy that her so post be sparkling wants to call her carrier only in human. "I don't mind either Sam." Optimus said. "But what about your parents?" "My mother and father already know I told them and their okay with it. Their happy Primus chose them out of all the humans in the world to be my first parents." Sam said. "This is so cool, you're the Allspark?" Madflap asked. "Yeah, I am the Primes are showing me how to use my powers in my dream. So far I know how to heal minor wounds and how to put up a shield of pure energy. Oh, before I forget if I get murder then all the energy from the Allspark well exploded and the worst damage is going to be 150,000AU." Sam said. Everyone groaned because if there's one thing Sam is good at its pissing off people.


End file.
